The Upsetting Date
by YugiFanRosefeather
Summary: Yugi asks Joey out, but why? Find out what happens when Aska and Kaiba get jealous! Oneshot!


Rosefeather: Spur of the moment writing.

Aska: Rosefeather does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! She does own me and the ideas!

Rosefeather: Read and Enjoy!

* * *

After school one day, a timid and trembling Yugi approached his best friend Joey Wheeler. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath to steady himself, then blurted out: "Joey, will you go on a date with me?" Afraid of the blond's reaction, he opened one violet eye. Joey was staring at him in dumbfounded shock. Fearing a rejection, Yugi managed a strangled-sounding "Please?"

Joey had been shocked when his best friend came up to him and asked for a date. When he heard the please, he couldn't say no. He loved someone else, but he couldn't refuse Yugi and hurt him. 'Just one date, and that's it,' he thought. "All right," he said out loud.

Aska, who had just gotten up the courage to tell Yugi how she felt, stopped dead. Her face filled with sorrow and pain. Burying her head in her hands, she ran away with tears streaming down her face.

Kaiba had been waiting until Joey was alone to tell him how he felt, but when he agreed to go out with Yugi, he couldn't believe it. He hurriedly packed his things and walked quickly to his limo before anyone could see the tears forming in his eyes.

Oblivious to the pain he had inadvertently caused, Yugi gave a relieved sigh and told Joey, "Thanks. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Joey smiled. "I'm just a bit surprised you asked me. I thought you liked Aska."

Yugi looked at Joey with a shocked expression. "Am I that obvious?"

Joey got confused. "Tell me what's going on. Why did you ask me out if you like Aska?"

Yugi realized the meaning of what he had said earlier and blushed. He then sighed. "Tristan blackmailed me into it. He told me that if I didn't go on a date with you, he'd mail Aska a letter telling her that I hat her and that I'll only pretend to be nice to her."

"So you don't like me that way?" Joey looked hopeful.

"No, and I'm sorry for the position I'm putting you in. Otherwise Kaiba..." Yugi trailed off.

"Kaiba what?" Joey asked.

"I think Kaiba likes you back. It's pretty obvious to me, but most people can't tell like I can."

"Likes me back? You think... wait. Likes me _back_? That would require me liking him in the first place!" Joey opened his mouth to argue more, but Yugi gave him a pointed and knowing look. "Okay, maybe I _do_ like him. Well, we'd better get this 'date' over with so Tristan doesn't mail that letter to Aska." Joey started walking away, Yugi trailing after him.

Joey and Yugi did go on something like a date. They went to a fancy restaurant and ate together, and then went to see a movie together. The only thing keeping it from being a real date was that there was no romance involved whatsoever. When it was all over, Yugi and Joey went their separate ways home.

The next day at school, Aska avoided Yugi all day and Kaiba never showed up. After school, Yugi went after Aska and Joey tried calling Kaiba.

Running after Aska, Yugi called out: "Aska! Wait!" She stopped and sat down on a neaby bench. She buried her face in her hands. Yugi walked up hesitantly. "Aska, what's wrong?" She turned away from him. "What did I do? I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to." Aska looked up and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"It's okay. Really. It's not your fault." She smiled back, but her smile was sad. "So, how are things going with Joey?"

Yugi's eyes widened. "What...? That wasn't a real date. I was blackmailed into it by Tristan." He looked down at his feet. "I didn't really want to go on a date with him. You see..." Yugi took in a shaky breath. "I love you." He brought his gaze up so that he was looking directly into Aska's eyes, hoping that she could see that he was telling the truth.

Aska was shocked. Yugi returned her feelings! She jumped off the bench and hugged him. She felt him hug her back and she was so happy...

Joey called Kaiba's office. Kaiba picked up and started to give his usual business greeting when Joey interrupted him. "Kaiba! Why..." He stopped when he heard Kaiba hang up. "Kaiba," he growled as he took off for Kaiba Corp.

Kaiba hit his head against the desk for the third time since Joey called him. 'Stupid!' This thought was followed by another slam of Kaiba's head against the desk. 'I allowed myself to think that it was possible! He will never return my feelings. Heck, it would be a miracle if he could ever call me his friend. I'm not what he wants or needs. I'm just a rich stuck-up snob. He'll never love me because I'm just me. I'm just Seto Kaiba. WHo could ever love me?" Kaiba slammed his head against his desk once more, this time earning himself a headache.

Someone knocked on his office door. Kaiba sighed. He really needed to get a secretary. Composing himself and pulling out his laptop to pretend to work. "Come in." The door opened to show Joey. Kaiba was surprised, but he pretended not to care by typing on his laptop.

"Kaiba! You _are_ here. Why weren't you at school?" Joey sounded concerned.

"Why do you care. I thought you were with that midget." Kaiba carefully kept the pain out of his voice.

Joey laughed. "Oh, that. Tristan blackmailed the poor guy into it. Anyway, I don't like him that way."

Kaiba was relieved. "Why did you come here?" He filled his voice with false venom, hating the way Joey flinched and his eyes filled with pain because of him.

"I was worried. Is that a crime? Is it such a crime to care about you?" Joey, realizing what he had just said, clapped his hands over his mouth.

Kaiba was speechless. The desk-slamming induced headache must be making him hallucinate. "You... care? Joey, I..." He cursed himself.

Joey turned around and started to run out of the room.

"Joey, wait!" Kaiba got up and ran after him. Joey didn't even glance back. "Joey!" Joey reached the elevators and tried to get one, but both of them were stuck at the bottom of the building. Kaiba reached him and noticed that he was crying before Joey moved his head away. "Joey, what's wrong?"

"You, that's what!" Joey burst out. "Every time. Every single time. I see an emotion, and I think you might actually care. But then, it's gone and I think I just imagined it. Then I have to deal with these confusing feelings! I, I..." Joey broke down and began to cry. Kaiba wanted to comfort him, and this time he didn't stop himself. He walked over to Joey and hugged him. Joey looked up and blinked at him through his tears. "Kaiba...?"

"I love you, Joey." Kaiba held Joey close, hoping with all his lovesick heart that Joey wouldn't reject him. When Joey's arms wrapped themselves around Kaiba's waist, his heart sang with happiness. He didn't care if anyone saw him or not, he hugged Joey tighter. But nothing could have made Kaiba happier than the words Joey whispered next: "I love you too, Seto."

* * *

Rosefeather: Yay! Another one!

Aska: Yay! I get Yugi!

Rosefeather: Please review and tell me what you think. I always appreciate your input!


End file.
